This invention relates to a monitor for a blocked condition in a tube for a fluid infusion pump and more particularly to such a device for monitoring an upstream blockage, or a blocked condition in a tube between a bag containing a medical solution and a pump head.
A high degree of reliability is required of the operation of a fluid infusion pump for a medical use. For this reason, such a pump is required to be provided with many kinds of self-monitoring functions. One of such required functions relates to the detection of a blocked condition in a tube used for fluid infusion. A blocked condition in a tube between the pump and the bag containing a medical solution and the like is referred to as an upstream blockage. Two of the common causes of the upstream blockage are an upstream clamp which is inadvertently left closed and a clogged upstream filter. Even if the pump is operated continuously the fluid fails to be transported to the patient unless the blocked condition in the tube is detected and removed.